


Devoted

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: College AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex Toys, This makes a Point, sexxx, virgin!ben, virgin!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey loses her virginity to one sweet but slightly awkward Ben Solo: it's a memorable day.





	Devoted

The chain of the ceiling fan was rattling against the light fixture, a subtle _clickclickclick_ that only seemed to grow more and more loud the longer Rey tried to ignore it. Ben was breathing in her ear and really, Rey was trying to keep her eye on the prize and all that but this wasn’t… really… working.

“You good?” Ben asked, his weight shifting slightly to his left side as he pushed himself up on an elbow. His hips were still working against hers, heavy and a little too fast and Rey shifted, trying for a different angle by pushing with her heels into the bed.

“I’m good,” she told him. He was heavy, sure, but not heavy enough to crush her, jeeze.

“Thank god,” Ben mumbled, resting his damp forehead in the curve of Rey’s shoulder. Before she could ask _why_ ‘thank god’ he was shuddering against her, his spine bending fitfully and his hips digging into her own.

“Oh,” said Rey, feeling the shivery-odd sensation of a man going soft inside her for the first time. So that’s what he meant.

“Was it good?” asked Ben, still breathing heavy, his toothpaste-scented breath humid over Rey’s face.

She curled up to kiss him, and this he was good at: his mouth was sinful, soft and lush and given to pouting; his lips a gentle counterpoint to the rest of his face, to all those angles and planes and oversized features.

“It was nice,” she told him when they pulled away, just a little shy. The eager, shivery anticipation of their mad rush to his dorm room had cooled and now she was aware of their nudity; Eve and the apple all over again.

“Did you ...ah, finish?” he asked, pulling back enough for his now-soft cock to slip from her body. “Oh shit.”

“Oh shit what?” asked Rey, pushing up on her elbows to look down at her freshly waxed pussy. “There are a lot of times a girl doesn’t want to hear ‘oh shit’ and _now is one of them_ Ben Solo.”

He looked at her face and then down at the flushed lips of her labia.

“The condom got left behind,” he said.

As Rey watched he blushed to the tips of his ears and gingerly tugged the ( _oh how disgusting_ ) full condom out of her.

“Eugh,” she said right as Ben looked guilty and asked, “You’re on birth control, right?”

“Yeah, I am,” said Rey, watching as Ben rolled off the bed and walked to the trash.

 _He looked so much bigger when he was confident,_ Rey thought as she watched Ben pull on his jeans (commando, mmm) while she patted the covers of the bed for her discarded bra. When Ben was nervous it was like he could shrink himself, no matter all his bulk.

“You think I could take a quick shower?” Rey asked, gathering her clothes.

“Ah, sure,” said Ben. “You know where it is.”

The shared dorm shower was surprisingly clean for a space run by men, and Rey showered efficiently, rubbing the hot water and (eugh) axe-body wash into her pinking skin.

When she stepped out into Ben’s room he was sitting on the edge of his desk with his laptop in his lap, a little furrow between his brows.

“This was fun,” said Rey, swinging her backpack up over one shoulder.

“You’re already taking off?” asked Ben, blinking those dark, sinfully lashed eyes at her.

“Yeah,” said Rey. She had ...energy thrumming through her, and she wanted to walk it off. Getting out onto the sidewalk would do her good.

“That bad, huh,” said Ben with a half a smile, that goddamned mouth tipping up at the corner.

“No!” said Rey, glancing at the poster of a forming star that hung over Ben’s bed before looking him in the face again.

“Uh huh,” he said, looking one heartbeat away from laughing. “You know, I’ve heard ‘practice makes perfect’.”

Rey crossed the room to give him a hug and press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ve heard the same thing,” she said. “Text you later.”

 

* * *

 

 

It _had_ been nice. She and Ben had been in almost all of the same classes since freshman year; both civil engineering majors with a focus in environmental remediation. Their relationship hadn’t started off on the _best_ foot: he’d questioned her project in front of the whole class, and she (knowing she’d been right) and slowly and mockingly picked his argument apart until he’d been glaring daggers and sitting way down low in his seat.

Then they’d been assigned as partners in their AutoCad drafting class, and it had come down to dropping out of school, or getting along.

They’d learned to get along and now, two weeks into the spring semester of their junior year, they’d swapped V-cards.

Rey’s phone buzzed in her back pocket and she pulled it out as she jugged up the steps from the subway station.

“So?”

It was Poe, and she could almost taste his curiosity.

“It’s safe to assume that Finn and Rose are both there too, right?”

“Hell yes,” said Finn, and Rose called, “You’re on speaker, babe.”

Rey laughed and wove around a mom with a stroller.

“It was fine,” said Rey.

“Fine?” asked Finn, all out-sized outrage.

“Uh oh,” said Poe. Rose just groaned.

“It was nice!” Rey wasn’t sure _why_ she felt the need to defend Ben, but she did.

“Rey,” said Poe, all business-toned and reasonable. “You wait twenty-one years to have sex with someone, and the only thing you can say about your first time is _nice_ and _fine_?”

“But it ...was,” said Rey lamely. “I picked him, and he’s nice to me. He doesn’t put up with my bullshit and when he isn’t so self-involved that he can’t see further than his own nose-”

“Okay but can he ever?” muttered Finn, and Rey could hear someone smack him.

Rey kept talking, “And he was gentle and, you know, concerned.”

“You definitely didn’t come,” said Rose flatly.

“No, I didn’t,” Rey admitted, pressing her phone more firmly to her ear, hoping nobody else on the sidewalk heard. “But that’s not all sex should be about, right?”

There was a long silence from the throuple on the other end of the call. “Well, technically you’re right,” said Finn slowly. “But orgasms are pretty important.”

“He didn’t even last two minutes, did he,” said Poe bluntly.

“Did he offer to go down on you?” asked Rose. Drunk-Rose had once proclaimed herself to the queen of her household, and her citizens swore fealty with their tongues. Poe, the D.D., had solemnly agreed with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Ah-no. But I didn’t ask, either,” Rey pointed out.

“So where are you now?” asked Finn. “You should come over for dinner. Rose is making cocktails.”

“On fourteenth,” said Rey. “I think I’m going to change and go for a run.”

“If you have the energy to go for a run, you didn’t do it right,” said Rose.

“I’m ordering you that book for Christmas, the one with all the ways to make sex better,” said Finn.

“Do they have one called 101 things you can do with your vibrator?” asked Rey. Her trusty bullet vibe hadn’t let her down yet.

Poe laughed.

“You said you’re on fourteenth?” asked Rose, her tone thoughtful.

“Yeah,” said Rey, smiling down at the bulldog someone was walking.

“My favorite sex shop is a couple blocks from fourteenth.”

“You have a favorite?” asked Rey.

“Look, you don’t have room to talk. You should check it out and give yourself a good time.”

“Or buy a strap-on and offer to show Ben how it’s done,” muttered Finn. Ben had rubbed Finn the wrong way back in Calculus I, and he’d been annoyed with him ever since.

“I don’t think either of us are ready for that,” said Rey. The same impish, impulsive mood that had gone with Ben back to his dorm room had hung around, because Rey asked, “What cross-street is that shop on, Rose?”

“Jefferson,” she replied, all smug satisfaction. “And if you get something you have to come to dinner, okay?”

“Look, most friends don’t vet each others’ ‘toys’,” said Rey, heading north for another block before turning onto Jefferson Street.

“And most girls don’t have two boyfriends,” said Rose. “And yet you love us and our weirdness anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Rey, scanning storefronts. “I’ll see you later.”

“Great!” said Poe.

“Get something good,” said Rose, and then they disconnected.

Amused, Rey walked along, thankful in every fiber of her being for Rose and Poe and Finn. She’d been the odd man-out freshman year, the kid who’d never lived on the east coast, the kid who didn’t have any family members helping them unpack. It hadn’t mattered, though. She and Rose had made friends almost immediately, and the rest of their little friends-family had fallen into place soon after.

When Rey caught sight of Rose’s store she didn’t have to wonder if she’d found the right place. The front window had the store’s name painted in flowing gold letters:

 

**Devoted**

-to women’s pleasure since 1983

 

The front display was surprisingly tasteful; all nice lingerie and what looked like sleep masks people used on planes. It wasn’t the black-and-leather aesthetic Rey had halfway been expecting.

Curious and nervous in equal parts, Rey stepped through the door and listened to the tinkling of the bell.

“Hello,” said the cashier, looking up from a book. “Let me know if you need help.”

She had jaw length hair and a British accent and Rey wanted to listen to her saying… virtually anything. “Alright,” she said, and veered left towards a display of rubbery looking dildos. Some were steel and some were glass and some were so soft that it looked like they’d slide back out with an impression of her vagina in the soft rubber.

“Are you looking for something in particular?” the shop girl asked.

Rey turned back to the counter, overwhelmed and embarrassed and also… well, feeling shivery and naughty and adult.

“I honestly don’t know,” said Rey, glancing at a display of nipple clamps before immediately looking away again. “I have a bullet vibrator that’s fine, but-”

“Aren’t toys fun?” said the girl, setting her book aside and rounding the counter. “I’m Jyn.”

“I’m Rey,” she replied, extending her hand for a handshake. “And I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Jyn looked Rey up and down. “Hmm. We know you like clitoral stimulation. What about penetrative?”

“Uh-”

How did you tell the girl at the sex accessory store that you’d been a virgin only an hour ago?

“Want to keep it simple?”

Rey nodded gratefully.

“Most girls come in and go straight for the dildos. And they’re fine, you know? But most women can’t come from penetrative sex alone. I’d recommend an oral sex simulator.”

“They _make_ those? For girls?” asked Rey, awed all over again by the ingenuity of humankind. The inventor of the cunnilingus-machine had the _exact same_ energy as the dude who figured out how to launch a rocket into space: visionaries, both.

“Oh, sweetness,” said Jyn, taking Rey’s hand and towing her back to the vibrator section. “They definitely make them.”

They both looked over the colored boxes advertising the features of their toy: waterproofness, alternating settings, rechargable batteries… holy shit.

“That one,” said Rey, point to something called the Satisfyer. “How’s that one?”

“Excellent,” said Jyn, pulling the box off the shelf. “Some lady submitted a review for this thing that said, “Can have me speaking in tongues in under five minutes.” I spilled my tea on myself I laughed so hard.”

Rey eyed the box with some amount of alarm. “That sounds pretty intense.”

“Come on in the back, I’ll take it out of the box and you can see how it works.”

Rey felt the blush coming, could feel it rising up her cheeks the same way she’d been able to feel a storm rolling on the horizon.

“Not like that!” said Jyn, deep blue eyes laughing, all happy crinkles and mischief. “Or- well, it can be like that if you’d like.”

Rey blushed even harder but still followed Jyn into the stockroom. There was a small desk holding a mug of pens and a closed laptop. Floor-to-ceiling metal shelves stretching along the walls, and an orderly clipboard hung from each.

“Wow,” said Rey. “This is- wow.”

Jyn efficiently opened the box and held the short pink toy out to Rey. “See this? The rubber head surrounds the clit, and a mechanism sort of creates a vacuum seal if you get it on just right. Here.” Jyn reached out, pressed the pad of Rey’s index finger to the rubber opening, and turned the toy on.

“Oh!” The toy was vibrating, but there was also- yeah, it did almost feel like suction. Weird.

“Almost like the real thing,” Jyn purred.

Rey blinked, trying to think of what to say other than, “Excuse me, can I buy this and go home to play with it immediately, and also can I have your number?”

“You- someone has gone down on you before, yes?”

“Ah-”

Rey met Jyn’s eyes and decided to tell the truth. “No,” she said. “Actually, I’d never done anything other than finger stuff until today.”

“Wow,” said Jyn, blinking those deep blue eyes. “You should find a new partner.”

“Maybe,” said Rey, turning the toy around and around in her hand.  “He’s sweet.”

“Are you exclusive?” asked Jyn.

“No,” said Rey. “I’m not- I dunno. But we did talk about it.” Maybe she wouldn’t have to ask for Jyn’s number. Maybe Jyn would get _hers._

“Are you clean?” asked Jyn, taking a couple steps towards the door.

“Uh- yeah, but-”

“Me too,” said Jyn. “Can I kiss you? No worries if you don’t want to.”

“Oh!” said Rey. “Yeah. Yes.”

Jyn smiled, all dimples and glee and warm red lips. “You’re sweet,” she said, and then slotted her lips over Rey’s.

Rey had missed kissing girls. With men Rey got this desperate, hot ball of feelings in her stomach, half nerves and half anticipation. With ladies it was softer, warmer, all full-body tingles and soft, coaxing hands. Jyn tasted like high-quality lipstick, like a night out, and her tongue was gentle on Rey’s.

“What about the shop” asked Rey when they pulled back for air. Her hands were in Jyn’s silky hair and splayed low on her ass. Jyn had one hand in Rey’s back pocket, the other cradling her jaw.

“We’ll hear the bell,” she said. “And besides: that only makes this more fun.”

Rey reeled her in for another kiss, losing herself in the slick lips and the smell of shampoo and her own pounding heartbeat.

“Rey, sweetness,” said Jyn, pulling away for air again. “I want to eat you out. May I taste you, pretty girl?”

“Yes,” said Rey, her hands clenching in the silk of Jyn’s blouse. “Yes, please.”

“You’re so bloody polite,” said Jyn, walking her backwards until Rey’ knees hit the back of the desk. “Are you always this sweet?”

“No,” said Rey as she sat hard on the tabletop. “Finn says I’m a handful.”

Jyn rucked up Rey’s tee and cupped her breast. “I agree with this Finn,” she said. “Quite a handful.”

Rey’s heart was hammering in her chest and her skin was shivering from lack of contact, all sensitive and eager. Jyn’s hands worked Rey’s jean opens and down her hips easily, and Rey kicked them off to floor. This was _not_ how she’d felt with Ben: right now she felt like if she didn’t have an orgasm she’d combust; she was so aroused it was very nearly painful and her focus had narrowed down to this second, this one, and not any that came after.

Jyn pulled the desk chair over and sat it between Rey’s spread knees. “You are so pretty, even here,” she said. “Flushed like a peach.”

Rey made a wordless strangled noise, feeling open and vulnerable and horny beyond belief, and then Jyn’s fingers were parting her and her tongue was swiping smooth and firm over Rey’s cunt and _holy god in heaven above_ how had she waited for this. Jyn’s mouth was so wet, but it was the _heat_ that surprised Rey, she felt like she was melting onto the desk like molten steel. The gentle sound of Jyn’s mouth and the smell of her own arousal filled the room, and Rey was vaguely aware of the muscles in her stomach jumping and her thighs trembling by Jyn’s head.

“Oh my god,” Rey mumbled, letting her head roll back. “Jyn, oh my god, I-”

Jyn hummed into her pussy, her chin working against Rey, and she was done- fallen into orgasm, her limbs bliss heavy and her mind peacefully, mercifully blank.

“You taste good,” said Jyn, pressing a kiss to Rey’s thigh before laying her head in Rey’s lap.

“You can’t just _say stuff_ like that,” Rey panted, carding her fingers through Jyn’s hair, letting her nails drag gently on her scalp.

“I can,” said Jyn, standing rocking side to side, stretching. “And I will.”

There was a box of tissues on the desk and Jyn wiped off her face, keeping eye contact with a blushing Rey the whole time.

“Could-”

The door to the shop chimed, and Jyn winked. “Duty calls,” she said. “There’s a bathroom through there if you need to tidy up.” With a wink she was gone, and Rey was left alone on the desk,  half-naked and sated.

“Oh my god,” she mumbled into the quiet of the shadowy stock room. “Oh my _god.”_

 

* * *

 

 

When Rey walked out into the shop, her blush mostly under control, there was a middle aged man browsing. Almost shyly Rey carried the Satisfyer box up to the counter, looking at Jyn through her lashes.

“Enjoy,” said Jyn with a smirk, putting Rey’s purchase in a plain brown bag.

“I did,” said Rey quietly.

Jyn grinned even wider, flashing even white teeth, and snagged Rey’s receipt from the register. She flipped it over, scrawled a phone number, and passed it over to Rey.

“Hey,” Rey commented as she headed to the door. “Nice lipstick.” Jyn had a tiny little smudge at the corner of her mouth, the siren red so slightly askew.

For her part, Jyn just blew her a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey was still half-dazed when Finn, Poe, and Rose’s apartment door was yanked open. “I was starting to think you got lost,” said Poe, towing Rey into the apartment. “Was the shop that interesting?”

Rey kept walking right into the den where Finn and Rose were watching House Hunters.

Rose glanced at Rey, looked back at the TV, and then right back to Rey. “You got _fucked,”_ she said, eyes going wide.

“Yeah,” said Rey, sinking down into the low, refurbished parlor chair. “I told you that on the phone.” She still had the plain brown bag in her hand, and she wondered if she’d be half as excited to use it now that she’s had the real thing.

“No, you told us you lost your virginity to Ben Solo during the most boring two minutes of your life,” said Finn, looking closely at Rey. “I’m not sure it counts.”

“Alright,” said Rey, slowly starting to smile. “I absolutely did get fucked.”

“Tell us everything,” said Poe, shoving a gin and tonic into her hand.

Rey told them _everything._

"So are you going to see Ben again?"

Rey frowned into her glass. "I think so. I'd actually like Jyn and Ben to meet each other- it's not, you know. Secret."

Finn sat lazily back, his arm slung around Rose. “Oh, we know. So… what’s the name of this store again?”

“Why?” Poe teased. “Need a little magic for yourself?”

“Hell yes!” said Finn, leaning to Poe for a kiss. “Can’t turn it down.”

“Devoted,” said Rey smug and buzzed and finally, deeply satisfied. “It’s called Devoted.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This fic was 100% properly tagged. It does what it said on the tin.


End file.
